


Bangkok, Thailand

by Pocket_Owl



Series: Vignettes [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Owl/pseuds/Pocket_Owl
Summary: Brian and Nick try to fix their past. A sexy outtake from "Vignettes" set between Osaka and Honolulu. Takes place on 24 October, 2019.
Relationships: Nick Carter/Brian Littrell
Series: Vignettes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879528
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Bangkok, Thailand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callitnewlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callitnewlove/gifts).



> For Maggie. <3

  
**กรุงเทพมหานคร, ราชอาณาจักรไทย  
9 19, 2063 B.E.**

“I’m sorry.”

Nick looked up from the late supper they were sharing in his hotel room. “About what?”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed how sad and fearful you’ve been today. I know what being here reminds you of. There are a lot of things that I will regret and want to do over for the rest of my life, and that is a big one.”

“Yeah, not gonna lie; this place brings back memories. I just keep thinking that if I can get past this tour stop without you throwing me out of your room, then we’ll be okay.” Nick laughed nervously, “Maybe I have Post-Traumatic Siam Disorder.”

Brian didn't seem as quick to make a joke of it. “Nick.” His voice was tight with sorrow.

Nick didn’t want to look him in the eye. “Do you remember that day?”

“I remember all of it, Nick, every damn moment. Sometimes my good memory is not helpful.”

“What do you remember?”

“We’d been sleeping together since Tokyo. The night before you said you loved me, and I couldn’t take that, so I had your stuff moved out of my room. You came back, drunk and on something ...”

“It would have been Xanax.”

“Great to know!“ Brian was less sarcastic when he continued, “I get it, I do. If I had something to get me through that confrontation, I would have taken it, too. I got stupid drunk that night after the concert.”

He took a deep breath and went on, “Anyway, you yelled at me, asked me why I couldn’t love you like you loved me. When I didn’t say anything, you grabbed me by my throat and tried to — I yelled for Tom and he threw you out. You fought to get back to me the whole time.” He had a tough time finishing through his tightening throat.

“So, you really didn’t say anything? All these years, I thought that the drugs had messed with my memory.”

“No, Nick, your memory’s fine.” Brian sighed, “What can I do to reassure you? ‘Cause I can’t go back and fix it now.”

“I don’t know.”

“Are you done with your dinner?” Brian asked.

“Yeah, I think so.”

Brian stood up and threw his napkin down on the table. “Well, first of all, we’re going to my room, tonight.”

He led Nick by the hand back to his room and set him down on his bed. “I’m still not sure exactly what to do; I just know it needs to be done here.”

Brian held his hand and waited.

When Nick finally spoke up, he sounded small, “Can you — will you please? — talk to me?”

Brian smiled. He wasn’t always the best at talking, but he could do that. “Sure.” He lay down on the bedspread and opened his arms. “Come ‘ere.”

Nick smiled in return and scooted into Brian’s arms, which quickly folded around him, and settled nose to nose with Brian on the pillow.

Brian pulled Nick’s head to his chest, instead. “This will be easier if I can’t see you.”

He exhaled and began, running his hands through Nick’s hair as he talked. It was soothing and familiar for both of them. “You wanna know why I didn’t say anything? Because, in my mind, I couldn’t. I couldn’t lie to you, and if I told the truth, I’d end up telling you how much I couldn’t live without you.

“— and I had a kid to go home to, and a fucking Christian album to promote.” Brian laughed a dark laugh. “A wife, too, I suppose.”

Another deep breath.” You’d have just ended up hurt worse, only later — not even very much later. I froze; I’m sorry.”

Nick cried through his laughter. “We’re so fucked up; you know that, right?”

“I do.” Brian leaned back and kissed the tears off his cheeks. “If only I knew then what I know now.”

“What’s that?”

Brian struggled to put the feeling into words; nothing seemed big enough. He waited until he was confident in the words that seemed to come close to expressing what he felt.

“I can’t escape what I feel for you.”

Nick’s stomach and heart tried to switch places; he leaned forward and kissed Brian, slowly and deliberately, trying to communicate to him how much that meant.

Pulling back, he asked, “Show me?”

“Are you ... are you serious?”

Nick was serious, lust in his eyes. “Touch me.”

This time Brian responded. “Show you how I feel, huh?”

He took a moment to sense his feelings for Nick completely, looking into his eyes, feeding them, letting them grow within him until he could contain them no more.

A deep hum — a rumble, almost a growl — arose from his chest; Brian grabbed him and smashed their bodies together. Pausing first to take in the look in Nick’s eyes, he kissed him, hard, every inch of Brian trying to touch every inch of Nick. He opened his mouth and Nick opened his, and the two of them kissed even more passionately, more honestly, still pressing their lips and bodies into one another.

They parted and panted, still laying side by side. Brian pushed on Nick’s shoulder, laying him flat, so that he could lie on top of him, half-covering Nick’s body with his own, one leg in-between Nick’s.

Brian panted into Nick’s neck, before licking a line along his jaw, and taking an ear lobe into his mouth, sucking it, He ran his tongue around Nick’s ear, blowing into it, then whispered, “I should have never let you go.”

Heat shot from Nick’s ear, along his neck and to his core. He moaned and pressed up into Brian, allowing him to feel his arousal.

Brian moved his kisses back to Nick’s neck and down. He hooked his finger on Nick’s t-shirt collar, exposing his collarbone, drawing Nick’s skin in-between his teeth — sucking hard, marking him.

“Are you giving me a hickey?”

“MmmHm.”

Nick laughed, “When was the last time you gave me a fucking hickey?”

Brian stopped for a second, thinking. “Uh … the 30th of July, 1999. It was right before we returned to the US from Europe to film our video for ‘Larger than Life’. It was here,“ he took a finger and poked Nick on the opposite hip. “Mandy broke up with you for a week over it.”

Nick laughed again, “Of course you’d know that. “

Brian returned to his work, slowly and deliberately sucking Nick’s skin between his teeth, causing Nick to shiver. Then, taking in his accomplishment, proudly declared, “You’re mine, now. Don’t forget.”

The thought made Nick feel loved and wanted and warm all over, “I won’t.”

“Our clothes are in the way. Undress for me?”

Nick got up and — able to turn everything into a show — he performed an impromptu strip-tease; Brian sat on the bed and took off his own clothes, watching and laughing along with Nick, aroused by the performance.

When they both were done, Brian got into bed; he opened his arms and lifted the covers, beckoning Nick back to bed. When he complied, snuggling close, Brian pushed him onto his back, the flat of his hand on Nick’s chest, needing to be on top. Nick wanted to be shown how he felt, and how he felt was possessive.

Brian covered Nick’s ear with his mouth and whispered, “You belong with me. We belong with each other.“

Nick shuddered; he felt the truth of that electrify him.

Brian returned to kissing the area, trying to force an awareness of his arousal into Nick with his mouth, and with his hips. With every suck and every lick on Nick’s ear and neck, he pressed himself down on Nick. Each movement, each press of Brain’s hips into his, felt like a jolt running through him, causing him to push back up into Brian. It was not long before they moved rhythmically with one another, breath and heartbeat matching their time.

Brian returned to Nick’s lips for one deep kiss; a reassurance and a re-connection to their other-half that they always craved. Brian then placed little kisses down the throat that he loved so much and down to Nick’s chest. He paused for one quick lick for each nipple, and a sweet kiss directly over Nick’s heart, then continued the descent over his belly.

Kneeling between Nick’s legs, under the blankets, Brian kissed and licked each of Nick’s hip bones, then returned to his center.

With each descending kiss, Nick felt the tension increase and now he felt desperate. “No teasing, Brian?”

“No, baby, tonight’s for you.”

Brian licked a line from the base of Nick’s erection to the tip and took him as far into his mouth as he could handle. Nick couldn't suppress a moan — feral, emotional, welling up from the deepest parts of him. Brian brought his hand to help and, stroking behind Nick’s testicles with his other hand, he sucked him in, then pulled away, his head causing the covers to bounce.

Brian could tell Nick was close by his breathing: staccato and arrhythmic, like Nick was fighting to be vulnerable, let himself go.

Brian paused, sucking his mouth right off the tip of him. “Do you want it to end here?” he asked.

Nick had to take a moment before he could answer, “No, Brian. I want you inside.”

Brian brought his mouth back to Nick’s mouth, kissing him slowly and tenderly, allowing them both time to calm a little. Then, he got out of bed briefly, returning with a bottle of lube. Taking a dollop on his fingers, he sucked on Nick’s nipple as he ran his finger along the outside of Nick’s opening, moving in circles, spreading the lube. Then, inserting just one finger a short way inside, he gently ran his finger tip around the tight muscle, relaxing and expanding it, watching Nick’s reaction.

Brian enjoyed this part: taking care of Nick, the moment of anticipation.

Nick felt buzzed; he allowed himself to drift away on the feelings.

Another squeeze of lube spread on himself and Brian positioned himself just outside, taking the underside of Nicks thighs in his hands and lifting and spreading them.

“Do you remember how I used to show off how flexible you were, all the time? I was proud — so proud! — that you were my boyfriend, my lover, even if I could never tell anybody.”

Nick just shook his head from side to side, lost within himself.

“Nick? Nicky, baby, I want you here for this. Look at me.”

He moved one hand from Nick’s legs and cupped his face, making Nick look at him. It took a moment for Nick to reconnect, their eyes meeting, as Brian’s hand repositioned himself at Nick’s entrance and then moved back to his thigh.

They looked deeply into one another. Brian pushed inside — slowly, gently. Once he was buried, all of him, within Nick, he was overwhelmed. “Oh, God, Nick! I love you; I love you so much.”

The feeling was getting too big, taking over Brian’s rational mind. His head dropped as he began to pull out, then push back in again. Nick tucked his hands under his hips, meeting Brian’s every stroke.

“I need you. I need you,“ Brian repeated over and over as he thrust inside Nick, wanting to talk, to keep reassuring him, but unable to form new words. Nick could only purr and pant in time with each hit, watching his love feeling him, feeling for him.

Brian needed to be closer. He dropped his hands from Nick’s thighs, instead bringing him up and wrapping him tightly in his arms, his head nuzzling Nick’s neck. Nick wrapped his legs around Brian, each stroke bringing them ever closer.

Brian felt Nick relax in his arms, his head falling back, then he begin to tense in waves, as pleasure washed ashore over his body. The exquisite pulses brought Brian along, sweeping him up in Nick’s wake.

Finally relaxing, Brian pulled out of him, leaving their hearts feeling incomplete. He collapsed on top of Nick, pushing them both down into the bed where they breathed – just breathed – for a long while, enjoying the intimacy.

Nick pushed back on Brian’s shoulders with his fingers.

Brian chuckled, “Oh, yeah, sorry, didn’t mean to squish ya.” He rolled over and out of bed, leaving the covers off of Nick. “I’ll be right back.”

He returned soon with a couple of wet cloths, cleaning them both up before tossing them aside and crawling back in bed. Nick gathered him in his arms, arranging the covers over them both. “It felt cold without you.”

“That’s funny; that’s exactly how I feel about you.”


End file.
